Conveyor installations operating with conveyor belts must frequently change their position for instance in open pit as well as underground operation, for instance if a region to be stripped advances slowly in the working zone and the conveyor means must follow this advance movement. This involves cutting the belts, re-erecting the installation and joining the ends together again, for which purpose heatable pressure plates are utilized, as they are known from the species defining DE-AS No. 27 27 300 of the applicant.